Se voiler la face
by House-Stories
Summary: D'anciens souvenirs remontent à la surface, comment Cuddy va-t-elle réagir ?
1. Chapter 1

Il s'agit de ma première fiction donc j'aimerais avoir vos avis, qu'ils soient négatifs ou positifs, j'accepte les critiques pour m'améliorer par la suite!  
Je vous publie le premier chapitre en attendant vos impressions sur mon histoire.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!

* * *

**SE VOILER LA FACE**

**Chapitre 1**

Comme tous les matins, House arriva en retard à l'hôpital. Il voulait absolument, comme à son habitude, éviter de croiser Cuddy pour ne pas passer sa journée en consultation. Dès qu'il eût franchi les portes du hall, il se précipita vers l'ascenseur pour atteindre l'étage de son bureau. Il allait pousser un soupir de soulagement lorsque celle-ci, empêcha les portes de se refermer.

_- Vous comptiez aller où comme ça, House ?_ s'énerva Lisa Cuddy.

_- Mais allez-vous arrêter d'être aussi agressive avec moi à chaque fois que j'arrive dans cet hôpital ?_ répliqua House.

_- Il est bientôt 11 heures House ! Vous êtes encore et toujours en retard, je devrais vous féliciter peut-être ? Je vous rappelle aussi que vous devez aller en consultation, les patients vous attendent !_

_- Non maman pas aujourd'hui !_

_- Salle d'examen numéro 1 et tout de suite !_

Sur ces mots, la doyenne tendit le dossier au diagnosticien. Il sortit de l'ascenseur, en boudant, et se dirigea vers la salle d'examen. Il ouvrit le dossier et commença à lire les symptômes du patient. « Toux, fièvre, rhume… encore un qui a attrapé la grippe, et qui vient m'emmerder juste pour une maladie banale ! » se dit-il dans sa tête. Il poussa la porte et entra dans la salle.

_- Vous avez la grippe ! Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous et…_ s'arrêta House en relevant la tête.

Il s'était figé sur la personne assise sur le lit d'auscultation.

_- J'ai dû me tromper de dossier, vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir de fièvre_, reprit-il.

_- Non, il s'agit bien de mon dossier_, répondit une voix féminine.

Il ne comprenait pas et resta perplexe devant la jeune patiente. Elle était assez grande, habillée d'une robe qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux, elle avait le teint clair et des cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés, qui tombaient sur ses épaules dénudées. Ses yeux étaient verts comme l'émeraude, protégés par des lunettes, au contour noir, arrondies vers le bas. Elle portait également des chaussures à talons fermées, qui la grandissaient sûrement de dix centimètres et ne semblait en aucun cas souffrante de quoi que ce soit.

Après ce long silence d'observation, la patiente décida de le rompre.

_- Je ne suis pas malade mais…_

_- Vous me faîtes perdre mon temps alors,_ coupa Grégory House.

_- Je voulais juste vous rencontrer_, continua celle-ci.

_- Voilà c'est fait, vous avez la sortie à quelques mètres. Je ne vous retiens pas, à part si vous voulez me revoir pour une partie de jambes en l'air !_ rétorqua le diagnosticien sur un ton ironique.

_- Vous avez beaucoup d'humour mais c'est d'accord. Tenez mon numéro._

House pensait que sa patiente plaisantait, mais pas du tout. Elle était vraiment séduisante, elle avait un sourire charmeur et possédait même des airs de Cuddy.

_- Mais qui êtes-vous ?_ lança-t-il, surpris.

_- Je ne me suis pas présentée, Coleen Swan. Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur moi, vous n'avez qu'à composer mon numéro_, poursuivit la jeune femme en se levant du lit. _Je vous laisse, j'espère vous revoir bientôt docteur House._

House s'était assis sur le tabouret, regardant la demoiselle quitter la salle et sortir de l'hôpital. Il ne bougeait pas, perdu dans ses pensées, en se demandant comment cette femme connaissait son nom, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés. Normalement, il aurait négligé les propos de cette patiente et continué les consultations comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais cette fois-ci il y avait quelque chose qui lui empêchait d'oublier : le fait qu'elle le connaissait et qu'elle n'était pas venue juste pour le rencontrer.

Une quinzaine de minutes s'écoulèrent, et il décida de rendre visite à son meilleur ami Wilson, laissant les autres patients dans la salle d'attente. Il prit l'ascenseur, arriva devant la porte de son bureau, et entra sans frapper.

_- Wilson faut qu'on parle !_ cria House.

_- Arrêteras-tu un jour d'effrayer mes patients, et de me déranger pendant mes rendez-vous ? Je ne peux pas pour l'instant, plus tard_, s'exclama l'oncologue.

_- Mais qui est ce fou furieux, docteur Wilson ?_ demanda le patient décrépit.

_- Ne faites pas attention à lui, tout ne tourne pas rond dans sa cervelle_, rassura le docteur Wilson.

_- Mais tu me prends pour qui ? Je ne suis pas écervelé comme pourrait le penser ton patient, et puis il peut attendre, il va pas mourir tout de suite !_

_- House tu me fatigues, je travaille contrairement à toi, et puis la vie de mon patient est beaucoup plus importante que ce que tu as à me dire !_

_- Pas si une de mes patientes, se faisant passer pour « malade », me connaissait, alors que l'on ne s'était jamais vu, et qu'elle me file son numéro personnel !_

James Wilson savait très bien que son ami ne bougerait pas d'un millimètre, et était obligé d'entendre ce qu'House avait à raconter.

_- Vous pouvez attendre dehors s'il vous plaît ? Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, et après on pourra continuer notre rendez-vous tranquillement._

Sur ces paroles, le patient acquiesça et dévisagea House en quittant la pièce.

_- J'espère que c'est important et que ça vaut le coup de me déranger !_ enchaîna Wilson.

_- C'est bon je peux commencer ?_ s'écria House.

L'oncologue ne répondit pas.

_- J'ai reçu une patiente, qui avait soit disant une grippe, mais en la voyant elle ne semblait pas être malade. Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait me rencontrer. Je lui ai répondu qu'elle me faisait perdre mon temps, et qu'on pouvait se voir ultérieurement pour coucher ensemble. Après ça, elle m'a pris aux mots, et m'a donné son numéro en m'appelant par mon nom._

_- Quoi ? Tu lui as fait des avances ? Tu es encore plus pervers que je ne le pensais !_

_- Mais je disais ça pour rigoler, je n'étais pas sérieux ! Même si ça ne m'aurait pas déplu._

_- Elle est jolie ?_

_- Oh oui ! Elle est jeune, séduisante et ressemble à Cuddy !_

_- C'est parce qu'elle a des ressemblances avec Cuddy que tu t'intéresses à elle ? Tu connais son prénom ? Tu vas l'appeler ?_

_- Elle s'appelle Coleen Swan mais j'en sais pas plus. Justement, je n'en sais rien. J'ai envie de savoir comment elle me connaît, et pourquoi elle est venue, mais je ne sais pas si c'est la bonne solution, _répondit House en ignorant la première question.

_- Je serais toi, je l'appellerais pour la revoir et lui demander des explications. Et ça ne te coûte rien de lui fixer un rendez-vous._

_- Je vais y réfléchir. Je te laisse avec ton patient grincheux !_

_- Tu vas en parler à Cuddy ?_

_- Pourquoi faire ? Ce n'est pas ses affaires._

_- Peut-être, mais ça s'est passé dans SON hôpital._

_- Elle n'en saura rien, car tu ne lui diras rien de tout ça. On se rejoint à la cafét' tout à l'heure, _finit-il en sortant du bureau.

Après sa discussion avec Wilson, il s'arrêta en sortant de sa poche le numéro de Coleen, et le fixa pendant de longues minutes. Cette demoiselle l'intriguait plus qu'il ne le pensait...


	2. Chapter 2

Comme promis, le chapitre 2. Les 4 premiers chapitres sont déjà écrits, j'attends l'inspiration pour continuer.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Après le déjeuner, House s'était rendu en consultation pour finir ses heures et en être débarrasser, même si ça ne l'enchantait guère. Il avait vu des patients, avec des cas aussi ennuyeux les uns que les autres, et avait eu sa dose aujourd'hui. L'horloge affichait 17 heures, il alla dans son bureau pour récupérer son blouson et son casque de moto. Il commença à quitter la pièce, lorsqu'il vit une lettre posée sur son bureau. Etonné, il l'ouvrit et reconnut l'écriture de la personne. Il ne croyait pas ce qu'il lisait.

« Je suis pratiquement certaine que vous ne m'appellerez pas car je vous connais. Je prends donc l'initiative de vous donner rendez-vous, après-demain soir à 20h, chez vous. J'ai besoin de vous parler. Ne soyez pas en retard House ! »

Il ne comprenait plus rien. Cette personne le connaissait bien, même très bien. Les questions fusaient dans sa tête : Comment savait-elle où il habitait ? Pourquoi avait-elle besoin de lui parler ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait ? Comment le connaissait-elle ?

Soudain, il se sentit observer et vit que son équipe, dans la pièce d'à côté, le fixait. Il était devenu pâle. Il poussa la porte qui rejoignait l'autre pièce.

_- Vous avez vu quelqu'un rentrer dans mon bureau ?_ demanda House à ses employés.

_- Je suis là depuis 2 heures et j'ai vu personne_, lança Chase.

_- Moi non plus_, répliqua Foreman.

_- Pareil pour moi. Quelque chose ne va pas House ?_ questionna Cameron.

_- Tout va bien, j'vous laisse_.

Il quitta la pièce sur les nerfs et se pressa vers le bureau de Wilson. Il rentra encore une fois sans frapper, mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas de patients. James ne releva pas la tête car il savait qu'il s'agissait d'House. Ce dernier lui balança la lettre sur son bureau. L'oncologue fronça les sourcils, en se demandant ce que son ami avait encore manigancé. Il prit la feuille en question et la lit. Il était tellement surpris qu'il en ouvrit sa bouche. Il se tourna vers son ami, toujours ébahi.

_- Mais, c'est qui celle-là ?_ interrogea Wilson.

_- J'en sais rien. De toute façon, je crois ne pas avoir le choix._

_- Tu as toujours le choix House. Elle t'espionne en plus._

_- Peut-être pas. Elle a surement trouvé mon adresse sur Internet ou demandé à l'hôpital. Je vais pas dormir dehors non plus ! Et puis j'aurai la possibilité de la mettre dans mon lit !_

_- Tu es irrécupérable… Fais attention à toi House._

_- Je suis assez grand pour me défendre tout seul. C'est pas la première fois qu'une fille vient chez moi !_

_- Sauf que cette fois-ci ce n'est pas une call-girl !_

_- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?_

_- Tu m'exaspères._

_- Bon je dois y aller, à demain Wilson._

_- Oui c'est ça, prépare toi pour ton rendez-vous. A demain House._

Il marcha jusqu'à la sortie du bureau, sans se retourner, avec un sourire au coin. Après avoir récupéré sa moto dans le parking souterrain, il se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui. Il espéra ne trouver personne devant sa maison et être tranquille ce soir. Apparemment, il n'y avait personne. Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement et alluma les lumières. Pas de Coleen. Il était soulagé. Avec cette fille, il pouvait s'attendre à tout. Il posa son blouson, sortit sa bouteille de whisky et s'assit sur le canapé en allumant la télévision. Il voulait boire ce soir, pour oublier cette histoire complètement délirante, juste pendant un moment. Puis, il se rappela du papier dans sa poche. Il le posa ouvert sur la table de salon, et le regarda comme il l'avait fait auparavant. Il avait envie de l'appeler pour savoir si c'était vraiment elle. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il prit son téléphone, en masquant son numéro pour éviter que celle-ci ne le rappelle, et composa les chiffres inscrits sur le bout de papier. Il espérait vivement qu'elle ne décroche pas. Après 7-8 sonneries, la messagerie se déclencha.

« _Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Coleen Cuddy, laissez-moi un message et je vous rappelle._ »

Il raccrocha et laissa tomber son téléphone sur le canapé. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle lui avait menti sur son nom de famille. Tout devenait clair maintenant dans sa tête. La ressemblance avec sa patronne, le fait qu'elle le connaissait déjà d'avance… Il décida d'appeler Wilson.

- _Qu'est-ce qui y'a encore ? _répondit désespérément l'oncologue.

_- Tu ne devineras jamais qui est la fille qui m'a dragué ce matin !_

_- Tu vas pas tarder à me le dire House._

_- C'est la sœur de Cuddy !_

La mâchoire de Wilson manqua de se décrocher.

_- Tu te fous de moi là ?_

_- Non, pas du tout. Je l'ai appelé et je suis tombé sur sa messagerie. Elle s'appelle Coleen Cuddy._

_- Pourquoi elle ne nous a pas dit qu'elle avait une sœur ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle te veut cette Coleen ?_

_- J'en sais rien moi ! Va poser des questions à Cuddy number one, pour savoir s'il s'agit bien de sa sœur, et chope des infos sur elle._

_- J'ai du boulot, je ne…_

_- Tu me rappelles tout à l'heure, coupa House._

_- House… (bip, bip, bip), tu m'emmerdes._

Après avoir raccroché son portable, Wilson prit son visage entre ses mains. Il en avait marre d'être l'exécuteur de services d'House, mais c'est son ami alors il se leva, pour se diriger vers le bureau de la directrice. Il frappa à sa porte et celle-ci lui répondit d'entrer.

- _Docteur Wilson, que me vaut votre visite ? _s'interrogea la doyenne.

_- Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question personnelle ?_

_- Euh… Oui, allez s'y,_ hésita-t-elle, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

_- Vous avez des frères et sœurs ?_

_- Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ?_

_- Simple curiosité._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'House est en train de préparer ?_

_- Rien, il ne sait même pas que je suis là,_ mentit le docteur Wilson.

_- Oui j'ai une sœur cadette. Pourquoi ?_

_- Elle habite ici ?_

_- Non, elle est à New-York. Enfin, je suppose._

_- Pourquoi vous supposez ?_

_- On ne se parle plus._

_- Comment savez-vous qu'elle est toujours à New-York alors ?_

_- Ma mère me donne des nouvelles car elles s'appellent._

_- Pourquoi avez-vous coupé les ponts avec votre sœur ?_

_- A cause…_

_- Vous pouvez me parler, je ne dirai rien._

_- A cause d'House._

_- Comment ça ? Elle le connait ?_

_- Non, mais je lui en ai parlé. Je lui ai montré une photo de lui, car elle voulait absolument le voir._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce qu'à cette époque, j'avais des sentiments pour House..._

_- Et vous en avez toujours ?_

_- Non._

_- Vous mentez, je le sais._

_- Vous n'êtes pas dans ma tête docteur Wilson._

_- Vous jouez un jeu avec House. Vous vous tournez autour depuis longtemps._

_- On ne peut pas avoir une relation avec House, c'est tout. J'ai laissé tomber cette hypothèse._

_- Réfléchissez bien à ça, et allez lui parler._

_- Hors de question. Je ne veux pas perdre mon temps avec lui. J'ai du travail, vous avez fini votre interrogatoire ?_

_- Oui, je vous laisse. A demain docteur Cuddy._

_- Ne dites rien à House._

_- Je n'en avais pas l'intention._

Il s'empressa de sortir de la pièce pour appeler House. Mais il allait tenir sa parole sur une chose : il n'allait pas lui avouer la raison de leur dispute, car il avait fait une promesse à Lisa. Elle lui faisait confiance et il ne voulait pas gâcher cette amitié. Il sortit son portable de la poche de son pantalon, et rechercha le numéro d'House dans son répertoire.

_- Alors quelle bonne nouvelle m'apportes-tu ?_ se réjouit le diagnosticien.

_- Je crois que tu vas avoir de gros ennuis House._


	3. Chapter 3

Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça me très plaisir!

Voici la suite comme promis, et bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

- _C'est une sérial killer c'est ça ?_

- _Arrête de prendre cette histoire à la légère._

- _Ça doit pas être si grave, tu dramatises toujours._

- _Lisa et Coleen ne se parlent plus._

- _Qu'est-ce qui est grave là-dedans ?_

- _Si Cuddy apprend que tu vois sa sœur, elle va te tuer._

- _En quoi ça la regarde de connaître mes fréquentations ? On sort pas ensemble à ce que je sache._

- _Tu n'aimerais pas qu'elle voit un homme en dehors du travail._

- _Elle fait ce qu'elle veut, je m'en fous._

- _Tu es jaloux dès qu'un homme s'approche d'elle._

- _Et tu as une preuve à ton affirmation Docteur « je sais tout » ?_

- _Pas besoin, ça se voit sur ta façon d'agir._

- _Je ne savais pas que tu étais psy mon cher._

- _Tu nies encore mais je sais très bien que j'ai raison. Je te laisse, à demain._

- _Ouais c'est ça, à demain_, répondit sèchement le diagnosticien.

Sur ce dernier échange, House raccrocha un peu énervé. Wilson avait touché un point sensible : il détestait voir certains donateurs tourner autour de Cuddy, et offrir leur argent à l'hôpital, dans le seul but de coucher avec elle. Il trouvait toujours le moyen de faire échouer les rendez-vous de la doyenne. Mais il ne se méfiait pas que des donateurs pervers, il y avait aussi comme le disait Wilson, les hommes qu'elle fréquentait, en dehors de ses entrevues professionnelles. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais il tenait à elle plus qu'il ne le pensait. House passa une bonne partie de la nuit, à réfléchir sur son rendez-vous de demain, et sur sa discussion avec Wilson.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut difficile pour notre diagnosticien, il n'avait dormi que très peu. Il était 8h47. Ses paupières s'étaient aussitôt refermées, après avoir lu l'heure affichée. Dix minutes plus tard, il décida enfin de se lever de son lit, et prit la direction de la cuisine. Il se prépara une tasse de café, qu'il but rapidement, puis se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Une quinzaine de minutes s'écoulèrent, quand il sortit de chez lui pour prendre sa moto, et aller à Princeton. Dès son arrivée à l'hôpital, Cuddy l'envoya en consultation. House refusa radicalement, et lâcha à la patronne qu'il avait « autre chose à faire ». Même sous les menaces de la directrice, il prit l'ascenseur pour se rendre dans son bureau. Aujourd'hui, il ne voulait absolument pas s'embêter à examiner des patients ennuyeux. Le premier réflexe qu'il eut en arrivant dans la pièce, fut de faire rebondir sa balle contre le mur pour se détendre. Il était nerveux depuis hier soir, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Cuddy, car elle débarqua dans son bureau.

- _Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive House ? Vous avez des ennuis ? _s'inquiéta Lisa.

- _Non, il n'y a rien. Vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations._

- _Je vous connais, il y a quelque chose qui vous tracasse._

- _Mon poisson rouge est mort, _dit-il en imitant un enfant entrain de pleurer.

- _Je suis toute retournée par cette nouvelle, toutes mes condoléances House ! _répliqua-t-elle sur un ton ironique.

- _Aucune compassion, vous êtes pire que je ne le pensais !_

- _Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi House._

- _Je n'oserais pas maman !_

- _Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être cynique ! Et la vraie raison ?_

- _Y'en a pas, _démentit-il.

- _Je ne veux pas que vos problèmes se reflètent dans votre travail, alors vous allez me dire ce qui ne va pas, car je suis la directrice de cet hôpital, et vous êtes sous mes ordres !_

- _Elle mordrait presque en plus !_

- _Ne jouez pas à ce jeu House._

- _J'ai rien à vous avouer, donc vous pouvez sortir._

- _Je le saurai de toute façon House._

- _Wilson ne sait rien, c'est pas la peine de perdre votre temps._

La doyenne ne fit pas à attention à ses paroles, et prit la direction du bureau de l'oncologue. Elle savait que Wilson était au courant de tout, et sa discussion d'hier avec lui, la faisait douter de quelque chose. Contrairement à House, elle cogna à la porte, et attendit que Wilson lui dise d'entrer.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il a House aujourd'hui ? _s'exclama Cuddy.

- _De quoi parlez-vous ?_ s'interrogea James_._

- _Il est nerveux, je l'ai remarqué et il n'a pas voulu me dire ce qui le tracassait._

- _Je ne suis pas son père, je ne sais pas._

- _Vous savez, et je pense même qu'il y a un rapport avec notre discussion d'hier._

- _Comment voulez-vous qu'il y ait un rapport ? Il ne connait pas votre sœur._

- _Dites-moi la vérité Wilson, c'est important. Surtout s'il s'agit de ma sœur et d'House._

- _Qu'est-ce qui vous inquiète ? Elle n'est pas là et ils ne se connaissent pas._

- _Vous savez quelque chose, mais vous ne voulez pas me le dire._

- _Je ne savais pas qu'elle existait avant hier. Qu'est-ce que je saurai de plus sur elle ?_

- _Je n'en sais rien mais House et ma sœur sont impliqués dedans._

- _Vous êtes jalouse d'elle, car vous ne voulez pas qu'elle ait House._

- _Je m'en contre fiche ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait de relations avec mes employés, et qu'elle sème la zizanie dans mon hôpital, point barre._

- _Vous vous en fichez des autres, mais pas d'House._

Lisa n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, que son téléphone sonna.

- _Allô Maman ?_

- _Lisa, viens à la maison s'il te plait, c'est urgent._

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répondit-elle, inquiète._

- _Ta sœur est revenue pour quelques jours._

- _C'est une blague ? _s'écria la doyenne à sa mère.

- _Non Lisa. C'est l'occasion de vous réconcilier._

- _Jamais._

Elle raccrocha et jeta un regard noir à Wilson.

- _Dites-moi immédiatement la vérité Wilson ! Ma sœur est revenue, et ne me dites pas que vous ne le saviez pas ! Je veux des explications, et tout de suite !_

- _Je n'en ai pas, je suis désolé._

- _Vous mentez très mal ! On reprendra cette discussion plus tard. Ne montez pas encore de coups avec House, car quand je reviens, je veux la vérité !_

Après le départ de Cuddy, Wilson se précipita dans le bureau d'House.

- _Tiens voilà notre cher docteur Wilson, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?_

- _Cuddy est au courant du retour de sa sœur, et soupçonne quelque chose avec nous deux._

- _Tu lui as dit ?_

- _Non, c'est sa mère qui l'a appelée._

- _T'as réussi à la convaincre que tu étais innocent ?_

- _Pas vraiment._

- _De toute façon, tu lui dis rien pour le rendez-vous._

- _Je ne vais pas pouvoir la retenir éternellement._

- _Au moins pour jusqu'à demain soir, raconte lui ce que tu veux._

- _Tu m'énerves House..._

- _Je sais, c'est pour ça qu'on est amis !_

Pendant que nos deux médecins finissent de discuter, Cuddy était sur la route, en direction de la maison de sa mère. Elle était stressée et ne voulait en aucun cas, revoir sa sœur.

Quand elle arriva enfin à destination, elle hésita à descendre. Elle mit quelques instants avant de sortir de la voiture, et se dirigea vers la porte. Quand elle franchit le pas de la porte, elle vit devant elle, installées dans le salon, sa mère et sa sœur Coleen.

- _Pourquoi tu es revenue ?_ s'énerva Lisa.

- _Lisa, elle vient d'arriver, ne hausse pas déjà la voix sur elle…_ répondit la mère, désespérée.

- _Laisse maman, on va aller discuter avec Lisa_, enchaîna Coleen, déterminée.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, voici le 4ème chapitre comme promis.  
Donnez vos avis, ils m'intéressent :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Elles sortirent toutes les deux de la maison, et Coleen emmena de force, sa sœur dans sa voiture. Lisa prit la place passagère, tout en évitant de croiser le regard de celle-ci. Les secondes paraissaient des heures pour chacune. La cadette prit alors l'initiative, de briser le silence installé.  
_  
- Lisa, j'ai l'impression d'être fille unique en ce moment. Je m'en veux d'avoir gâché cette complicité pour des conneries... Je veux te retrouver, j'ai envie de passer de bons moments avec toi. J'ai fait des efforts pour te récupérer dans ma vie.  
_

_- Ils ne servent à rien._

_- Tu es quand même bornée ! J'ai fait du chemin pour te voir et m'excuser. C'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?_

_-T'es sûre ne pas être revenue pour House ?  
_

_- Si j'avais voulu, je serais venue avant. Je n'ai aucune chance, je pourrais juste coucher avec.  
_

_- Tu t'entends parler Coleen ? Tu me dégoutes !  
_

Coleen ferma sa voiture de l'intérieur, Lisa essaya d'ouvrir la portière plusieurs fois, en vain._  
_

_- Laisse-moi descendre, _ordonna la directrice_.  
_

_- J'ai pas fini. T'as même pas remarqué qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour toi, et que toi aussi, par la même occasion. Je pensais que pendant cette coupure, vous auriez passé le cap, mais je m'aperçois que non.  
_

_- Je n'éprouve rien pour House ! _s'écria Lisa_.  
_

_- Tu t'énerves regarde. Si tu n'éprouvais rien pour lui, pourquoi tu ne me parles plus ?  
_

_- Je l'aimais avant, mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne.  
_

_- Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça. Tu ne veux pas qu'une fille s'approche de lui, surtout, si elle est susceptible de lui plaire. J'ai un marché à te proposer : soit tu lui avoues tes __sentiments, soit je m'en charge._

_- Tu appelles ça un marché ? C'est du chantage ! Si tu fais ça, je ne t'adresserai plus jamais la parole !  
_

_- Je savais que t'allais dire ça. De toute façon, tu es obligée d'accepter.  
_

_- Je n'accepterai jamais, et je te déconseille d'aller lui parler !  
_

_- Tant pis pour toi alors, j'irai le voir. A part, si tu changes d'avis.  
_

_- Si House doit savoir quelque chose, c'est à moi de lui dire, pas à toi.  
_

_- Je te laisse jusqu'à demain pour réfléchir à tout ça, mais tu dois faire un choix._

Lisa était coincée, elle devait prendre une décision et la bonne. Après avoir fini sa phrase, Coleen déverrouilla les portes de la voiture. Lisa lança un dernier regard noir à sa sœur, avant de s'empresser de sortir, et de monter dans sa Lexus. La doyenne ne fit que deux temps trois mouvements, pour démarrer. Sa cadette la regarda partir, dans son rétroviseur, sans bouger.  
Les larmes coulaient sur le visage de la directrice, elle ne pouvait les contrôler. Elle se posait énormément de questions. Que ressentait-elle vraiment pour House ? Se sentait-elle capable d'avoir une relation avec lui ? Qu'éprouvait-il pour elle ?  
Quand elle arriva chez elle, elle se sentait trop fatiguée pour se préparer à manger. Elle posa son manteau et son sac, pour s'allonger sur son canapé. Elle regarda son portable, qui était posé sur sa table de salon, et hésita à le prendre. Dès qu'elle l'eût dans les mains, elle regarda longuement le numéro d'House. Mais, elle ne trouva pas le courage de l'appeler. Elle décida alors d'aller se coucher, et d'essayer de dormir. La nuit porte conseil, enfin elle l'espère.

Une sonnerie insupportable résonnait dans la pièce. Une main féminine appuya sur un bouton, pour arrêter le réveil. Il était déjà 6 heures. Elle aurait préféré dormir encore un peu. Ses paupières avaient du mal à se soulever, mais elle commença à sortir de son lit. Sa nuit avait été agitée, à cause de son entrevue avec sa sœur la veille. La journée allait être longue pour Cuddy, elle sait qu'elle devra faire un choix important aujourd'hui. Les questions posées n'ont guère trouvé de réponses. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette situation et était dans l'obligation d'éclaircir les choses. Ce n'était pas à sa sœur de prendre sa vie en main, mais bien à elle. Après avoir mangé et s'être préparée, elle prit les dossiers qu'elle avait emmenés et se dirigea vers la porte de sa maison. Quand soudain son téléphone sonna. Sur l'écran, était affiché « Inconnu ». Généralement elle ne répondait pas à ces appels, mais cela pouvait être important, on ne sait jamais. Elle prit alors l'initiative de décrocher.

- _Allô ?  
_

_- Ne raccroche pas s'il te plaît, répondit une voix familière.  
_

_- Je m'en vais à l'hôpital, je n'ai pas le temps de parler avec toi.  
_

_- Je pourrais passer te voir aujourd'hui à l'hôpital ?  
_

_- Bien sûr, comme ça tu pourras aller voir House.  
_

_- De toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin de ton accord pour venir.  
_

_- Je préviendrai la sécurité pour qu'on ne te laisse pas entrer dans MON hôpital !  
_

_- On en reparlera plus tard. A tout à l'heure Lisa._

La directrice n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que sa sœur avait déjà raccroché. Ce coup de fil l'avait mise encore plus sur les nerfs. En plus de gérer House à l'hôpital, elle devra également s'occuper de sa sœur.  
Elle regarda sa montre, elle était en retard. Elle se dépêcha de reculer et prit la route en peu de temps. Sur le chemin, elle décida de faire un détour, elle devait passer chez quelqu'un.

Pendant ce temps, House dormait comme un bébé quand, son téléphone se mit à sonner à son tour. Il regarda le numéro affiché sur son portable. Il hésita un moment puis décrocha.

_- J'espère que c'est méga urgent ce que vous avez à me dire !  
_

_- Je vous demanderais de venir plus tôt aujourd'hui, car j'ai à vous parler House ! _s'écria la doyenne._  
_

_- Pourquoi criez-vous de si bonne heure ? Je viens juste de me réveiller, j'ai l'ouïe fragile vous savez ! Et vous voulez me parler de quoi ?  
_

_- Si je vous le dis maintenant, vous ne viendrez pas.  
_

_- Et vous croyez que je vais vous écouter ?  
_

_- Je sais que non, alors c'est pour ça que je suis devant chez vous.  
_

_- C'est du bluff.  
_

La sonnette retentit dans la maison.

_- Je bluffe toujours alors ? ria-t-elle au téléphone.  
_

_- Ma call-girl vient d'arriver je crois, _répliqua House en se levant._  
_

_- Venez m'ouvrir au lieu de me faire perdre mon temps !  
_

_- Je suis infirme, et tout nu par la même occasion ! Vous voulez voir ?  
_

_- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venue.  
_

_- Maintenant que vous êtes à ma porte, vous ne pouvez plus retourner en arrière, _se moqua-t-il._  
_

_- J'ai encore le temps…  
_

La directrice n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que le diagnosticien lui avait déjà ouvert.

_- Vous avez encore le temps de faire quoi ?  
_

Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite et se contenta de regarder son médecin, enfin l'admirer. Il portait un T-shirt blanc moulant, ce qui n'échappa pas à celle-ci. Elle inspecta ses bras et son torse musclés, et ne la laissa pas indifférente. Avant qu'elle ne puisse avoir le temps d'examiner le reste de son corps, House la coupa.

- _Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça, j'vous excite ?_ ironisa Grégory.

- _Ne prenez pas vos rêves pour la réalité _! lâcha Cuddy.

_- Avouez que je vous fais de l'effet, _lança-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil._  
_

_- Je ne suis pas là pour parler fantasmes ou autres visions érotiques que vous avez à mon égard !  
_

_- Pour l'instant c'est vous qui m'imaginez à poil je vous signale !  
_

_- Et vous avez des preuves à ce que vous avancez ?  
_

_- Alors premièrement vous n'arrêtez pas de mater mon torse, deuxièmement vous avez les mains moites, et troisièmement vous regardez vos mains en étant gêner, car vous savez très bien que j'ai raison. Je savais bien que j'étais un sex-symbol !  
_

_- Faites attention à vos chevilles, bientôt je devrais vous pousser en fauteuil roulant pour que vous puissiez marcher !_ répondit-elle sur un air narquois.

_- Vous trouvez ça amusant de vous moquez d'un boiteux ?  
_

_- J'n'oserais jamais, surtout si c'est vous House !_

Ce dernier lui tira la langue et l'invita à rentrer à l'intérieur.

_- Bon alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez d'aussi important à me dire ?_

_- Vous le savez très bien.  
_

_- Oh mais j'oubliais, c'est vrai que je peux lire dans vos pensées !  
_

Elle savait qu'il ne dirait rien, mais tenta quand même sa chance._  
_

_- Je vais aller droit au but…  
_

_- Euh, oui je vous écoute_, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle prit une grande aspiration, avala plusieurs sa salive pour pouvoir parler, formula sa phrase plusieurs fois dans sa tête, regarda dans les yeux son diagnosticien et se rapprocha de lui, pour n'être qu'à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage.  
Sa respiration s'était coupée, et elle s'avança pour lui chuchoter dans son oreille.

_- Désolée de vous avoir dérangé, on se voit tout à l'heure._

Ce sont les seuls mots qu'elle a pu lui dire, elle n'était pas fière d'elle. Elle commençait à tourner les talons, quand soudain ce dernier, l'attrapa par le bras.

_- Attendez Cuddy._


	5. Chapter 5

Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre 2 semaines et demi, j'étais chargée et pas trop inspirée...  
Je ne voulais pas bâcler ce 5ème chapitre donc j'ai essayé de m'appliquer du mieux que je pouvais.  
Je vous remercie encore pour vos commentaires qui me font énormément plaisir! J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus!  
Bonne lecture :)

**P.S :** _Je voudrais ajouter que dans le chapitre 2, j'ai corrigé une erreur qui a été faite. Dans la lettre de Coleen, j'avais oublié un mot qui a toute son importance : j'avais écrit "demain soir" au lieu de "après-demain soir". Peut-être que certains et certaines ne comprenaient pas pourquoi le rendez-vous n'avait pas lieu. Je m'excuse pour cette faute, qui a été corrigée!_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Cuddy se retourna, l'air étonné. Il s'avança vers sa patronne, en ne lâchant pas sa prise sur son bras, et approcha son visage près de son oreille. Le souffle chaud du diagnosticien sur son cou, lui donna des frissons.

_- Vous pensiez repartir comme ça ?_ dit-il en se collant à sa patronne.

_- Qu'est-ce que vous faites House ?_

_- Pourquoi êtes-vous venue me voir ? _demanda-t-il en fixant la doyenne.

_- Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça !_

_- Ca ne répond pas à ma question !_

Lisa essayait de se détacher de la prise d'House, en vain. Elle tourna la tête mais sentait le regard du diagnosticien posé sur elle. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire et était coincée. Chez House. Collée à House. Elle se décida enfin à lever les yeux, il attendait manifestement une réponse.

_- Vous voulez rester combien de temps dans cette position ? Moi ça ne me gêne pas du tout, mais je préfèrerais que vous soyez toute nue, ça m'exciterait encore plus !_

_- Je suis en train de rêver… _dit-elle en se passant une main sur le visage.

_- Vous voulez peut-être que je vous embrasse pour vous réveiller ?_

Elle aimerait bien, tout son corps aimerait bien. Elle fixait ses lèvres, l'envie de l'embrasser était vraiment tentante, elle ne sait pas si elle arriverait à se contrôler. Elle sentait la chaleur monter en elle, elle n'était plus qu'à deux doigts de craquer.

_- Je dois… y aller House_, bafouilla-t-elle.

_- Vous ne partirez pas d'ici sans m'avoir dit ce que vous avez à me dire. J'ai tout mon temps, j'embauche qu'à 10 heures !_

Après les paroles du diagnosticien, Cuddy se mit en colère.

_- Pardon ? Sur votre contrat il n'est nullement inscrit que vous commencez votre boulot à 10 heures ! Je suis votre patronne et vous, mon employé, ainsi vous êtes sous mes ordres !_

_- Et là vous êtes chez moi, donc c'est moi le patron et vous êtes sous mes ordres !_

_- Vous croyez m'intimider avec vos airs de supérieur ?_

_- Je peux faire mieux que ça._

_- Et vous allez vous y prendre comment cher docteur ? _rétorqua-t-elle d'un air narquois.

Il ne répondit pas à sa question, il se contenta seulement de mettre en place son stratagème. Il devait agir très rapidement. Il plaça une main sur la bouche de Cuddy et la plaqua contre le mur. Elle essaya de parler, sans doute pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait, mais House ne s'arrêta pas. Elle le fixait avec ses yeux bleus, elle avait arrêté de se débattre en savant pertinemment qu'elle n'en avait pas la force, ni l'envie d'ailleurs. Voyant qu'elle ne cherchait plus à se défendre, il enleva sa main qui était placée sur la bouche de la doyenne, et la contempla.

_- Je vous l'avais dit que je gagnerais ! _lança House, tout content de lui.

_- Vous n'avez rien gagné du tout ! Je vous laissais faire, comme ça vous penseriez que vous êtes plus fort que moi !_

House afficha un large sourire sur son visage. Cuddy fit de même, en ne lâchant pas le regard du diagnosticien. Il s'approcha de son visage et n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, quand la sonnette retentit.

_- House ouvre-moi, je sais que tu es là ! Et pourquoi il y a la voiture de Cuddy devant chez toi ?_ s'exclama Wilson.

La respiration de nos deux médecins s'était coupée, ils devaient trouver une solution pour se libérer de cette situation embarrassante.

_- J'ai une idée, je reviens._

House s'éclipsa en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit en marchant. Cuddy attendait contre le mur, elle était stressée par cette drôle de situation et ne voulait pas être surprise par Wilson, dans l'appartement d'House.  
Tout à coup, une sonnerie de téléphone retentit.  
La doyenne sortit immédiatement son téléphone de sa poche pour l'éteindre, elle savait dorénavant qu'elle serait repérée par l'oncologue. Quand elle eût son portable dans la main, elle remarqua que ce n'était pas le sien qui sonnait.

_- Ça t'amuse de m'appeler alors que je ne suis qu'à quelques mètres de toi ?_ lâcha Wilson d'un ton exaspérant.

Elle n'entendait pas ce que son diagnosticien racontait à son ami, à son grand désespoir. Elle décida alors de se diriger vers la porte de la chambre, où se trouvait House. Elle colla son oreille droite contre la porte et essaya de distinguer ses paroles. Il parlait à voix basse mais elle arrivait à comprendre ce qu'il disait.

- _Bon tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dis. Tu vas repartir tout de suite, tu vas faire comme si tu n'avais pas vu la voiture de Cuddy dehors et on reparlera de tout ça à l'hôpital_, murmura House.

Wilson se mit à parler à haute voix.

_- QUOI ? CUDDY EST VRAIMENT CHEZ TOI ?_

_- Tais-toi triple idiot, elle t'entend !_

_- T'as couché avec elle ?_

_- Oui Jimmy, et maintenant je te demanderai de partir !_

_- C'est pas vrai ?_

_- Mais non ce n'est pas vrai, tu gobes tout ce qu'on te dit !_

_- Tu as intérêt à m'expliquer !_

_- Oui c'est ça mais pas maintenant, j'ai autre chose à faire._

_- Ah oui comme... _(House avait déjà raccroché)_ quoi ? Il fait chier._

Cuddy savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de retourner jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, donc elle décida de faire face à son médecin. Quand il sortit, il fut surpris de retrouver sa patronne à sa porte.

_- Vous écoutez aux portes maintenant ?_

_- Alors comme ça vous avez « autre chose à faire » ?_

_- Oui j'ai mieux à faire que de parler à Wilson tout de suite, maintenant._

_- Et quoi donc ? _lança-t-elle, avec un sourire charmeur.

_- Vous voulez que je vous fasse un dessin maîtresse ?_ rétorqua-t-il avec une voix d'enfant.

_- Au point où on en est…_

Il fut stupéfait, sur le coup, par les propos de Cuddy. Avait-il bien entendu ce qu'elle avait dit ? Il se croyait dans un rêve…  
Après avoir repris ses esprits, quelques secondes plus tard, il s'avança vers elle, un peu hésitant. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, il ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Il resta figé devant elle, comme s'il attendait un geste de sa part. Cuddy, voyant qu'House ne bougeait pas, se rapprocha de lui et afficha un large sourire sur son visage.

_- Pourquoi vous souriez bêtement ?_

_- Je vous ai connu beaucoup plus réactif pour prendre des décisions, vous avez peur ? _taquina-t-elle.

_- Peur de quoi ?_

_- Peur d'agir, peur que vous regrettiez, peur de ma réaction, peur des conséquences._

_- Je préférais quand vous ne parliez pas._

_- Avouez que vous avez peur de m'embrasser._

Il voulut répliquer mais se stoppa net. Était-ce de la tentation ? Une proposition ? Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle pense ça, alors il se décida rapidement, et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Cuddy répondit à son baiser avec passion et plaça ses mains contre son torse. House passa ses bras dans le dos de la directrice, pour la serrer contre lui. Il n'y avait plus rien qui pouvait les déranger, enfin presque. Le portable de Cuddy sonna, ce qui fit détacher nos deux médecins de leur baiser.

- _Je dois répondre c'est peut-être urgent,_ se justifia-t-elle.

Le diagnosticien ne répondit pas, et se cala contre le mur avec les bras croisés sur son torse. Rien d'urgent d'après ce qu'il entendait de la conversation jusqu'à ce qu'elle prononce le mot «_ Coleen_ ». Elle s'énerva et cria au téléphone, avant de raccrocher quelques secondes plus tard.

_- Je vous laisse, j'ai un problème à régler à l'hôpital. Ne soyez pas en retard,_ lâcha-t-elle sèchement avant de se diriger vers la porte.

_- Et mon bisou ?_

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui. Un léger sourire se dessina sur sa figure.

_- Dans vos rêves House._


End file.
